And The War Rages On
by Lovergirl01275
Summary: A month after Nanny McPhee leaves the Greens take in the daughter of a soldier at war. But this girl isn't everything she seems. She a great leader and farmer, had Norman met his match?


**Please review**

*a month after Nanny McPhee leaves*

Norman POV

Its been a nice month. father is home, Cyril and Celia are working without protest on the farm, and we're finally having fun.

The war is still in full swing but the Americans have joined now. Father said there will most likely be a victor in 3 years or less.

Megsie and Vincent are the happiest I've ever seen them. Lady Gray came to visit once, but left after only 2 hours.

We made a a load off the harvest, and Mrs. Docherty mind seems to be coming back. School resumes in another month, Mum said Cyril and Celia will be attending with us.

Right now Cyril and I are tending to the cows, while the girls work with Vincent in town.

"Hey Norman"

"Yes Cyril"

"What is it like, going to school here?"

"Well I suppose its not much like your school," I answered "We don't wear uniforms, only a couple rooms too"

"Do you think I'll fix in?" Cyril asked

"No, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. At first" Cyril laughed at that.

At that moment Father walked into the barn. "Cyril, it seems you've gotten a letter from your mother." Handing Cyril a fancy envelope. He opened it and begin to read. His face dropped.

"what is it Cyril?" I asked

"They're going to take her away" Cyril responded, his head hung low

"Take who away?" I asked

"Celia" He responded "my witch of a mother is going to take my sister away" he said getting angry

"What! Why?" I exclaimed

"Apparently she doesn't have a proper female role model" Cyril snorted

"Actually I may be able to help with that" Father spoke "I got a letter from my friend who's still serving, he left his daughter home with her mother, who has seemed to have grown very ill. The girl has no one to take care of her, I could offer and then Celia would have a 'proper female role model'"

"Is she a lady?" Cyril asked

"Actually she used to attend a charm school before the war. She would qualify as a role model" Father explained

"Lets do it" I said

"I'll go speak to your mother" and dad got up and left.

When the Vincent and the girls got home Cyril and I explained to them the letter and plan, Celia was devastated at first but she agreed to the plan. In 2 weeks another dread full city snob would be arriving.

*two weeks later*

It was the day the girl arrived. I believe dad said her name was Sabrina. Celia dressed in her best clothes trying to at least look some what civil for when her mother arrived.

It was almost dark when the fancy car rolled in front of the house. The mud had been dried but so the passenger didn't hesitate to step out of the car.

But it was not the girl, it was Lady Gray. She confidently walked up to us.

"Hello Isabella" Lady Gray said

"Why hello Katherine" Mum responded hugging her sister.

Aunt Katherine turned to Celia, "hello dear Celia, i see farm life hasn't completely ruined you." She turned towards Megs "and you must be Megsie" she turned towards Cyril and I. She looked at me hard "Cyril you look awful"

"I'm not Cyril" I said firmly. Our conversation got cut short because another fancy car pulled up.

"Well that must be Lady Brown right now." Aunt Katherine said.

The car door seemed to open in slow motion. Out step a girl who could have been much older than me. She had long, curly, blonde hair. She had eyes that seemed to change from hazel to green. She wore a simple light blue dress down to her knees.

She didn't seem like a stuck up city girl, in fact she didn't even look like she was from the city.

Aunt Katherine seemed convinced though.

"Well Celia you look like you're in good hands, I'll be on my way."

About an hour after the girl had arrived it was dinner. The table was set a variety of different food for our guest. She sat at the end of the table, with Celia on one side and me on another. When she saw the food she seemed to gawk.

"I'm sorry if its not what your used too" I snapped

She turned to look at me, "are you serious? Who would be used to this?"

That set me off "you have no idea how hard we worked for this so keep your snobby comments to your self."

She seemed confused. "I"m not used to this much food"

That surprised me. "I'm sorry. I'm Norman Green" I said extending my hand.

"I'm Sabrina Brown, but you can call me Sabra" shaking my hand

"Well nice to meet Sabra"

"Like wise Norman"


End file.
